Sur les ailes de la nuit
by IrisJR
Summary: Initialement posté : 06/13.  Et maintenant, crois-tu toujours que vivre et mourir sont identiques ? Si tu attends de disparaitre, si tu continues de te cacher dans l'ombre des morts, tu n'existeras plus. Tu seras comme une étoile lorsque le soleil illumine le ciel : tu seras là, en vie, mais on ne te verra pas.  Label SPPS !


SUR LES AILES DE LA NUIT

 **Résumé :** « Et maintenant, crois-tu toujours que vivre et mourir sont identiques ? Il n'y a ni de chance ni de malchance ici-bas, tu existe, et c'est le principal. Si tu attends de disparaitre, si tu continues de te cacher dans l'ombre des morts, tu n'existeras plus. Tu seras comme une étoile lorsque le soleil illumine le ciel : tu seras là, en vie, mais on ne te verra pas. » Label SPPS !

 **Rating :** T

 **Genres :** Drame, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Romance

 **Personnages :** Angel/Sorano A., Yukino A., Rogue C.

Gros bisous à toute la SPPS (Melody, Bymeha, Baella, Rouge, Ad, Youwan…) et un petit coucou particulier à Aeliheart, pape du RoYu !

Puis, merci à Séb, Fanny et Juju ! Qui m'ont donné leur avis sur le prologue avant que je ne le poste. Et bisou à ma Matti, qui a choisi le titre et qui m'a également fait office de lectrice test.

Donc, fic à chapitre, je stress mais je suis quand même fière d'écrire quelque chose d'ainsi. J'vous laisse avec le prologue. Et la suite… Arrivera dans longtemps. Je voulais prendre de l'avance, mais j'y arrive pas. Donc je poste le prologue, parce que je suis folle.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

PROLOGUE – LES LILAS SONT AVEUGLES

Chez nous,  
Samedi 13 Avril à 10h35

Chère Yukino,

Nous sommes samedi aujourd'hui, et tu ne vas pas à l'école. Tu sors doucement de ta chambre, et viens t'assoir derrière notre petite table. Je te regarde en face de moi, dans la cuisine baignée de l'éclat clair du soleil. Encore à moitié endormie, tu te sers un verre et avalage une gorgée de jus d'orange. La moitié coule sur ton menton et échoue sur ton pyjama blanc. Tu jures, et je rigole. Ton regard s'assombrit. Décidément, le climat de la ville a sur toi un drôle d'effet. C'est ce que j'aimerais croire. Où est donc passée l'enfant qui se levait chaque jour à l'aurore ? J'aimerais que tu puisses voir au travers de mes sourires la beauté de ton être.

Les mèches claires de tes cheveux, courtes, effleurent à peine la naissance de ta nuque. Tes yeux, d'un bleu aux myriades argentées, entrouverts, se posent sur moi. Je te souris. Tu me regarde sans me demander ce que j'écris, persuadée certainement que c'est pour mon travail. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que j'ai commencé à t'écrire, sœurette. J'ai grandis, tu as grandis, nous avons grandis. Nous avons quitté nos montagnes natales pour rejoindre la ville, je travaille à présent, et tu suis tes cours à la fac. Nous vivons toujours ensemble, et j'aimerais dire que nos relations n'ont pas changé. Je t'aime toujours autant. Et, malgré tout, tu n'as pas changée, toi non plus. Tu as simplement évoluée, suivant le chemin inéluctable de ton destin. Je crains tant l'avenir. Pourtant, notre situation semble figée dans le temps, immuable.

Je me rappelle de toi, il y a des années de cela, lorsque tu trempais tes mains dans la rivière de la montagne, pure et limpide, si froide car encore glacée du givre d'hiver, qui, peu à peu, fondait pour se réchauffer sous le soleil de printemps. Tu courrais, tes doigts trempés, écartés, et les bras élancés, enlaçant la vie et l'immensité du ciel, comme pour t'envoler. Et tu devais sentir le vent refroidir tes membres engourdis, découpant l'air avec tes doigts, le striant en pans réguliers et en souffles, rubans irisés et coûteux, mutins. Aujourd'hui encore, les mêmes traces de joie et de peine sur ton visage, le même regard songeur, perdu dans un monde cousu d'étoffes de rêves et de larmes. Tout ton corps, tout ton être et ton âme ploient comme les grappes des lilas fleuris, vers le sol. Tes prunelles, au monde ne se sont toujours pas ouvertes.

Je me rappelle de ce jour, où, en marchant simplement dans le jardin, j'ai trouvé un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Et toi, jalouse, tu te couchais sur l'herbe, rampant au ras du sol, salissant ta robe vert pâle, sans jamais en trouver un. Pourtant, moi, je n'en voulais pas. Je te les offrais, j'inventais des mensonges, je te disais qu'ils ne portaient bonheur que si on les donnait à quelqu'un. Mais tu ne les acceptais pas. Jamais. Et, entêtée, perdue quelque part dans ton orgueil, tu continuais à chercher jusqu'à t'affaisser en même temps que le soleil sur l'horizon. Alors ce jour là, je t'ai pris dans mes bras et t'ai portée jusqu'à ta chambre. Dans les escaliers, grinçant sous mes pas, tu t'es réveillée, et tu m'as demandé : « Sorano, pourquoi les trèfles à quatre feuilles existent ? » J'ai posé ma main sur ta joue fraiche et rebondie et embrassé ton front. Je ne t'ai pas répondu. Simplement parce que la seule réponse que j'aurais pu t'offrir t'aurait blessé encore plus. Tes yeux ont scintillé un instant, me fixant. Puis tes paupières les ont recouverts. Et tu t'es rendormie, lentement.

Tu viens de te lever de ta chaise, laissant ton verre à moitié plein – ou a moitié vide – sur la table. J'entends déjà l'eau de la douche couler derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Tu t'es assise, sans un mot, tu es partie, sans m'adresser ne serait-ce qu'une parole. Tu es insaisissable, comme le vent, et j'ai peur que, bientôt, il soit trop tard, sœurette. Je te trouve plus ternie jour après jour, et j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas heureuse, avec moi. Tu sais, parfois, je me demande si c'aurait été mieux de te laisser derrière moi, dans notre maison froide de montagne. Peut-être que tu aurais continué à tourbillonner dans les champs, des fleurs parant tes cheveux, à rêver de t'élever dans le ciel. Pourtant, je t'ai emportée. Persuadée que papa ne pouvait plus s'occuper de toi correctement – l'a-t-il fait un jour ? – mais, n'était-ce pas égoïste ? Je t'ai imposée mes choix. Parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Pourtant, Yukino, sache que je ne le regrette pas. Je ne le regretterai jamais !

Il faut que je termine cette lettre, à présent. J'ai un important rendez-vous concernant un travail, et je dois aller m'occuper de la petite nouvelle de chez Madame Sorbier. Tu la verrais, elle est si jolie ! C'est une colombe toute jeune aux plumes irisées, qu'une dame nous a apportée : elle est blessée à la patte. Elle te ressemble tant, Yukino, belle mais zébrés de blessures que je ne peux réparer de mes sourires… Je te le dis ici, car le dialogue est difficile, entre nous. Je ne me sens plus la force de te dire quelque chose en face, en ce moment. Quoi que je prononce, ton visage s'assombrit inéluctablement, et ça me fait mal… Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je sais que tout est de ma faute. Mais je t'aime, je t'aime ! Je n'avais pas le choix. Et j'aimerais – non, je _devrais_ – être plus forte. Sourire. Encore et encore, te parler malgré tout. Mais, parfois, c'est vraiment trop dur, Yukino. Je t'en dirai plus une autre fois mon cœur, je dois vraiment y aller, mais je t'écrirai de nouveau très bientôt.

Avec tout mon amour,  
Sorano.

 _L'or du matin s'épanouit dans les cieux, teintant lentement le ciel de ses reflets de paradis. La naissance perpétuelle du soleil se produit, forme un arc de cercle, bondissant déjà vers son couché inéluctable sous les cris des oiseaux, volatils fougueux et fugaces, qui s'élancent, nuée multicolore, vers l'éther teintée du jour naissant. Comme toi, lorsque tu es née. Un vol a traversé le ciel, a chanté de joie et d'allégresse. Le monde s'est dissout et, lorsqu'il fut incolore, tu hurlas pour la première fois. Tu pleuras pour la première fois. Tu respiras pour la première fois. Et le temps s'est arrêté. Juste un instant suspendu dans l'aube claire, comme un diamant, pendu dans la nuit fantastique. Tu brillais. Tu m'as ébloui._

 _Je m'en souviens. Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Parce que je t'aime, sœurette._

 _Comme des papillons de dentelles, ciselés dans les crépitements improbables du feu et de la glace, qui se sont immiscés sous ma peau, dans tout mon cœur. Ma crainte s'est enfuie, vagabonde, et j'ai trouvé ma raison de vivre. J'avais sept ans à l'époque, je n'étais qu'une enfant. Une petite fille qui a eut peur, qui a frissonné d'effroi, qui détestait avec fascination cette nouvelle vie dans le ventre rebondi de sa mère. Pourtant, quand je te vis enfin dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, je souris. Maman te pris dans ses bras et embrassa tes cheveux blancs comme la neige. Elle t'aimait. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai. Depuis que tu es née, jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le faut. Parce que ce jour là, des rubans de soie sont tombés du ciel pour enlacer ton cœur au mien._

 _Alors je ne t'ai pas quitté, je ne te quitte pas et ne te quitterai jamais._

 _Si elle est partie, poupée dont le corps relié au ciel s'est brisé, fissuré comme un miroir, moi je suis restée. Pour toi. Pour te voir sourire. Mais aussi, égoïstement, pour couvrir mes pleurs sous les pétales tendres de tes rires limpides et brillants. Toute rancœur s'est échappée à jamais de mon corps. Toute méchanceté a fuit devant ton visage perdu, crispé et secoué de spasmes. Je t'aimais déjà, mais notre lien depuis ce jour s'est resserré. Alors, sans elle, elle si loin de nous, qui ne formerait bientôt plus qu'une image flou dans tes souvenirs, je t'ai protégée. J'ai pris sa place. Pourtant, jour après jour, dans mon ombre trop grande d'amour dans laquelle tu n'as pas cessé de te cacher, muette et traversée de douleur, tu as terni. La lumière a vacillé, lentement. Des fleurs mauvaises se sont semées dans ton cœur, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. A trop t'aimer, j'ai du te perdre. Mais je ne peux pas te quitter, tu as besoin de moi. J'ai besoin de toi. Il m'est vital de voir dans tes yeux – par delà cette confusion – la joie de vivre et l'espérance._

 _Parce que pour le moment… Les lilas sont aveugles, Yukino._

 _Dis mon cœur, que fais-tu dans ton monde blanc ? Rêves-tu d'un monde meilleur ? Poses-tu tes yeux pâles sur l'infini clair-obscur du ciel ? Pourquoi t'enferme-tu ainsi, loin de moi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je te suivre là où tu t'en vas ? Je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai peur, tu me fais mal. Tu te fais mal. Souris, et tu panses mes blessures. Ces cicatrices, ces plaies et ces crevasses qui zèbrent et strient l'intégralité de mon corps, et que j'enduis de ton bonheur pour qu'elles disparaissent. Parce que si je suis faible, tu pleureras. Et je ne veux pas voir les larmes couler ainsi par ma faute sur tes joues pâles. Car, je serai toujours là pour te protéger, toi, ma petite sœur, prisonnière de ton univers sans couleur. Tant pis si je dois souffrir, pleurer de cet éloignement, de cette rancœur et de cette peine qui grandissent peu à peu en toi. Qu'importe, tant que tu existes. Tant que tu vis. Tant que je peux t'aimer. Parce que pour le moment, tu ne peux pas être heureuse. Tu es rongée par trop de sentiments, qui te dominent, malsains, et que tu ne peux identifier. Tu es trop jeune. Mais moi, je le vois sur ton visage, je le sens. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Et je souffre. Je ne peux rien faire._

 _Parce que… Yukino, les lilas sont aveugles._

 _Leur grappe, penchée avec délicatesse, qui ploient sous le poids de ses trop nombreuses fleurs et leur tronc, majestueux, dont les ramages ont les teintes du paradis. Ils sont comme toi. Blancs et purs, rêveurs. Perdus dans un monde fait de songes, décousus entre eux. Une mélopée onirique, un chant épique qui se grave dans chacune des parcelles de ton corps, qui cadence déjà chacune de tes pensées et chacun de tes actes. Une complainte qui t'attire vers moi autant qu'elle te révulse, et tu es perdue. Seule. Loin de moi. Parce que les lilas sont aveugles. Tu es aveugle, toi aussi, et ne voit que tes rêves constellés. Quand donc ouvriras-tu les yeux, Yukino ? Que vois-tu, ces jours immaculés, mon cœur ? Quand l'heure du jour est trop pâle dehors, et l'air encore frais qui balaye ton visage, t'embaume de la senteur des lilas printaniers ? Que fais-tu dehors à l'aube des matins clairs, assise sur un banc ? Ce banc, toujours le même, si vieux que les pissenlits poussent entre les deux planches de bois qui forment l'assise. Pourquoi te sens-tu tant attirée par le soleil qui se lève ?_

 _Yukino… Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait._

 _Regardes-toi. Regardes-toi, à observer les étoiles qui s'effacent doucement dans le ciel, léguant leur place à l'astre du jour. Tu es quelqu'un. Tu existe. Tu vaux bien plus que les prêtresses de la nuit, bien plus que ces lilas enfermés dans leur monde onirique. Tu es l'éther et le vent, ces courtes mèches blanchâtres qui s'élèvent autour de la peau diaphane de ton cou. Tu es belle. Tu existe. Je suis là pour te voir, là pour te regarder. Tu es toi. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas t'en rendre compte… ? La nature reprend le dessus sur la création de l'homme, et le bois défraîchi et clair du banc se teintera bientôt du vert tendre des plantes luxuriantes et du jaunâtre saturé des fleurs des champs. Il est envahi de tiges et de racines, ce meuble sur lequel tu t'obstine à t'assoir, chaque jour à la même heure, chaque jour depuis que tu es née. Yukino, parle-moi s'il te plait. Que ressens-tu ? Es-tu donc si triste d'être avec moi ? Mais tu ne peux pas partir, mon cœur. Ta santé est trop fragile. Tu es trop vacillante. Si tu ouvres les yeux, peut-être pourras-tu déployer tes ailes. T'envoler dans le ciel comme les libellules ou comme les oiseaux. Tu pourras te laisser porter par les courants d'air. Tu pourras aimer, mon cœur. Tu pourras vivre. Mais pour le moment, tu es trop frêle, aveuglée. Quand tu te verras enfin, je te laisserai partir._

 _Mais pour le moment, les lilas sont aveugles. Aveugles. Aveugles… Ouvres-les yeux ?_

 _Est-il encore trop tôt ? Je te regarde, te lever du banc, muette dans les champs, te pencher et cueillir quelques coquelicots. Tu en choisi un, jeune et beau, d'un carmin éclatant, laissant de côtés ceux aux robes trop pâles ou trop vieilles. Tu replies doucement ses pétales, faisant attention de bien les arrondir, délicatement, dessinant des courbes suaves et gracieuses. Pourtant, l'un d'eux se détache et s'enfuit pour s'écraser sur le sol, sans un bruit. Mais tes pleurs me parviennent et des larmes perlent le long de tes cils ourlés de tristesse. J'accours vers toi et embrasse tes paupières, recouvrant tes prunelles claires embuées d'affliction. Tu es ma sœur. Je te protège, je t'aime de toute mon âme. Il n'y a plus que moi pour le faire, Yukino. Tu es trop jeune pour voler de tes propres ailes, trop jeune pour t'ouvrir au monde, pour fleurir comme une rose, incapable d'apercevoir sa beauté. Je suis là. Je serai toujours, là. J'attrape une fleur écarlate, près de toi, te soufflant des mots doux. Tu rouvres tes yeux couleur du ciel et cesse tes pleurs. Tu me regardes._

 _Je te souris, Yukino. Je te souris._

 _Je replie les pétales, tendrement, puisque je le fais pour toi. Tu m'observes toujours, fascinée. Doucement, j'arrache une brindille et la noue autour de la fleur, créant la robe de la demoiselle. Un sourire s'esquisse sur tes lèvres, et je rayonne : je suis heureuse. J'arrache les pistils de la tête de la poupée et lui ajoute une jambe et des bras, égalise ses membres. Toute contente, tu saisis à ton tour un nouveau coquelicot. Toute trace de peine a quitté tes traits, et, avec assiduité, tu reproduis exactement chacun de mes gestes. Enfin, tu finis ta poupée. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Pourtant, ton regard alterne entre la tienne et la mienne, et les coins de tes lèvres semblent faner comme des fleurs. Ton regard se terni, et tu reste, bien plus qu'immobile, figée dans une posture éthérée. Tu palis comme un fantôme, disparais sous les pépites de soleil qui terrassent la blancheur de tes cheveux. Nos deux créations sont identiques, deux pantins sans âmes et sans vie. Je vois bien que tu n'en es pas contente. Et j'ai peur que tu te pares d'un manteau invisible. Mais que puis-je faire ? Tu ne me dis rien. Je souffre. Toute gaieté s'enfuit de ton être._

 _Car les lilas sont aveugles, Yukino. Mais je t'aime. Je serai toujours là._

 _La tristesse crispe mes traits à mon tour, mais j'ose espérer que tu ne le remarque pas. Tu te relèves et je prends ta main, ta peau douce d'enfant contre la mienne, la chaleur de tes doigts enlacés aux miens. C'est sans doute une des plus belles sensations qu'il m'est permis de ressentir. Je t'amène un peu plus loin et on s'assoit sur les chaises du jardin, en silence, et ma main refroidit sans la tienne. Je sors d'un sac en papier un abricot à la peau veloutée et te le tends, nos chairs se frôlent. Tu croque dedans et des rigoles de jus sucré s'éparpillent sur le pourtour de tes lèves couleur d'horizon enfiévré d'une lueur pourpre, créant des sillons, des rivières, des ruisseaux appétissants, sur ton visage délicat. Je laisse échapper un rire cristallin, dont les éclats s'envolent quelque part dans le ciel pâle du matin, et tu rougis. Une teinte rosée s'épanouit sur tes joues comme un bourgeon qui s'ouvre au soleil. Tu es tellement belle que j'aurais envie de te croquer, comme l'on mord dans la chair tendre d'une cerise bien mûre. De tes petits doigts potelés, tu tentes de débarrasser ton visage de cette matière inconfortable et collante, frottant confusément ta peau diaphane aux teintes de soleil. Tu ne fais que te barbouiller davantage, étalant le jus doré sur l'ensemble de ta peau de velours. Je prends ta main entre la mienne et fait cesser ton geste. Tes yeux s'arrondissent, clair comme deux lunes bleus voguant dans l'éther, et se posent sur moi. Mes lèvres s'étirent davantage. Je saisis une serviette et t'essuie doucement, toujours en souriant._

 _Tu es bien plus que ma sœur, tu es ma raison d'être. Je t'aime, tu sais._

 _Lorsque tu finis, je prends le noyau du fruit et le frotte contre la pierre du puit à nos côtés, créant un bruit rugueux qui parvient jusqu'à nos oreilles. Bientôt, un trou se forme sous tes yeux fascinés, et je fais de même pour l'autre côté, qui se pare ainsi d'un abysse obscur. Mon sourire s'agrandit et, quand j'ai finis, tes yeux s'illuminent. Je vide l'intérieur et le porte à mes lèvres. Je souffle dedans, et le long sifflement s'élève dans le ciel, les notes s'égrènent et rejoignent le paradis. Peux-tu être heureuse, en entendant le son si simple et fascinant de ce sifflet fait avec le cœur d'un fruit, mais aussi avec mon amour, à moi ? Peux-tu saisir tout ce que j'aimerais te dire mais que je ne peux prononcer ? Captes-tu toutes les fragrances d'amour et toutes les images de beauté que j'essaie de t'envoyer ? Je ferme les yeux. Un jour, tu comprendras. Je sais que tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux avant longtemps. Et ce longtemps, perdu dans l'avenir incertain de notre existence, je serai là pour te voir. Et je sourirai. Et je t'aimerai. Parce que pour le moment, ton regard est bandé. Tu ne vois pas, tes yeux sont emplis d'étoiles invisibles qui ne demandent qu'à scintiller. Mais les astres sont obscurcis par des nuages trop sombres sui les cachent et les éteignent, une par une. Je peux le sentir, pas toi._

 _Mais, à défaut de voir… Ecoute les sons de mon cœur, Yukino._


End file.
